Ein
This page is owned by User:Shadowbaneleader |textColour = white }} Ein is a human that lives in Central City on Earth in the fifth universe. He has spent much of his life in training. Whether at a monk temple, a dojo, or one-on-one with an instructor. He's even learned of ki and how to use it as well as flight. At one point Ein trained with a native tribe to learn about how to 'unlock his inner animal spirit', taking it to mean he'd improve his senses and reaction time. Though that was part of it, another part was legitimately unlocking the beast within. Ein became a werewolf, a monsters man beast with a hunger for flesh, carnage, and blood. Filled with rage. After more rigorous training involving his new form, Ein became able to control this inner animal to an extent and even turn into it at will sometimes. Appearance Ein Abari is a well fit man of average height who has numerous scars along his body. He has short black hair and brown eyes and wears a simple black gi with a red tie. His gi has a square rhombus with an X going though it at the corners. His tie has some gold accenting on it as well. Personality Ein is stern, stubborn, a tad cocky, and has a tendency to go overboard at times. He's vary skilled now but it's not like he's never lost a fight. In fact, much of his training involved him getting the tar beat out of him over and over. From both training and normal fights he has taken on many scars over his time as a fighter. He sees them as a symbol of how far he's come and how tough he is. Skills and Abilities Basic *Ki sense: Ein has the ability to sense ki without the use of a scouter device. *Flight: Ein has gained the power of flight. *Ki charged attacks: Ein can put ki on his fists and feet for ki explosions or normal ki attacks during normal physical attacks to add damage to them. *Ki Force Pulse: Ein makes an attack with both his hands with open palms to produce a short range ki attack, hits up to a bit after the natural end of reach. This attack pushes things away, and hits like a truck. It can be charged up, at max charge it hits more like a tank. *Ki Force Slash: Ein makes shop like motions, sending one to five ki slashes at a considerable range in rapid succession. These slashes can cut like a blade *Wolf Spirit Punch: Ein makes a punch sending out a ki wolf that runs after the closed person for a while before hitting for damage or fading away. *Wolf Claw Slash: Ein charges the fingers on his hand and makes a claw like attack sending five thin ki slashes out at the same time, if charged enough he can use it three times in a row. Advanced *Super Wolf Spirit Punch: A larger, more powerful variant of the Wolf Spirit Punch. *Berserker's Wolf Claw Slash: Ein makes a wild flurry of attacks with both hands in claws after putting ki on the ends of his finger to make a huge number of thin ki slashes rapidly, he can also use a close range were the ki is at the ends of his fingers in claw shapes. He uses this more often while in Lycan form. Transformations Lycanthropy: As stated above, Ein can turn into a werewolf at will sometimes, though he can't always will himself to do so and he can't always control himself fully if at all. This form is faster, stronger, more durable, and has better reflexes as well as senses. Though he does not seem to be able to use ki blasts well if at all in this form as he has not really been seen doing so. One this about his transformation at his current state is that a full moon will activate it beyond his control. Events and RPs *New Experiences Trivia * I wanted a human that had a transformation, so I thought 'why not werewolf, at least once.' *Ein's ki is yellow and his aura is clear *If someone used Vageta's 'Open and Mix' fake full moon attack, Ein would in fact transform Category:Shadowbaneleader